The Morning After
by kimmehcup
Summary: Set after episode 8. Bellamy and Clarke have a bit too much to drink and things get heated. One-off for now but I'll probably continue in the future.


**Note from the author: Hey everyone. So this is a one-off I've been meaning to post since May, but have only just now gotten around to it. If there's any interest I'll probably continue this story, but we'll see. Anyway, this story is set directly after episode 8. In this story, we're going to pretend that Bellamy has not been hooking up with anyone while the 100 have been on Earth. Also, Clarke lost her virginity to her boyfriend on the Ark back when she was 16 and she never hooked up with Finn. Anytime you see italics, it means it's Clarke's thoughts and therefore it's in first person perspective. Enjoy!**

The first thing she realized was that she was still drunk.

As she slowly started to regain consciousness, Clarke did what she always did the morning after drinking too much: she tried to think back to the last thing she could remember.

_I was kissing Bellamy..._

Her eyes shot open as the memory hit her. She blinked a few times and tried to steady her breathing, willing herself to calm down a bit. Her mind was so cluttered and her thoughts were returning to her all at once, and very muddled. As her breath came slower she thought back to the beginning of last night.

_Bellamy and I were speaking with chancellor Jaha. When he finally announced Bellamy as officially pardoned, I let a breath out that I hadn't even realized I had been holding. Bellamy looked more relieved than I'd ever seen as he allowed himself a small smile, first to the chancellor, then to the ground in front of him, and then to me. It was the first time I had ever seen him genuinely smile. I had given him my hand in support when we first sat down to talk to Jaha and I gave him a reassuring squeeze before taking it back into my lap. I smiled warmly back at him. The rest of the conversation with the chancellor went by in a blur for me; I was so wrapped up in my own relief and happiness. I had really only been there for Bellamy's moral support anyway so the two of them continued talking without much need for input from me. When they were done we all said our goodbyes and the screen became black as Bellamy flicked the switch to turn it off. Bellamy just sat there, saying nothing, and for a moment I wasn't sure if I had missed something important while I was caught up in my head, but then the moment ended and he let out an audible sigh._

_"Well, I guess I have you to thank for that one, Princess" he said, turning to me with a grin. _

_I smiled back at him. "You don't have anything to thank me for, Bellamy, you did it all by yourself! You were brave and should be proud."_

_I saw the strangest look in his eyes when I said that; first surprise, followed by a kind of softening. It only lasted for an instant before he shook his head and grinned again. _

_"You just don't know how to take a thank you, do you, Clarke?" _

_Then it was my turn to be surprised, but before I could respond, Bellamy continued. _

_"Look, I'm feeling better than I have in a damn long time, what do you say we celebrate it?" He stood up then and looked down at me, still smiling. It was almost surreal, seeing him smiling so much, and at me of all people. But I knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth, so I jumped up and nodded vigorously. He gave a quick laugh at my actions and ran a hand through his dark hair. _

_We walked outside the dropship and surveyed the campsite. The sun was just starting to go down, casting bright orange light down through the trees. Everything seemed calm enough so we headed over to Miller, who was standing near the fire talking with a small group._

_"Yo, Miller," Bellamy began, "Clarke and I are taking a much needed night off. You're in charge of patrol tonight, Octavia can tend to anyone if they get minor injuries, so don't bother us unless something big happens. We'll be over by my tent. Understood?"_

_Miller looked from Bellamy to me, and back again, and nodded. The questioning look in his eyes made me kind of wish Bellamy hadn't quite said it like that, but I didn't want to let it get to me so I shrugged it off as we walked over to Bellamy's tent. We went inside and Bellamy immediately went over to a small pile of boxes and storage containers from the dropship. I looked around, realizing it was my first time seeing where Bellamy was staying. _

_It was no bigger than any of the other small, square tents, but he was surprisingly tidy and kept things organized so he could make the best use of the space. He had the small pile of boxes in the farthest corner from the entrance, and the makeshift bed opposite that. Near the bed there was a small tree stump, which I guessed he used as a chair or table, depending on the situation. As he rummaged through the boxes I sat down on the bed. The light from the setting sun came through the fabric of the tent roof, making random patterns of light on the ground and all the objects within. Finally Bellamy found what he was looking for. I heard him say "aha!" to himself before he turned to me with his hands behind his back and a triumphant look on his face. He looked so pleased with himself that I couldn't help but smile back. _

_"Guess what I have," he taunted._

_I rolled my eyes jokingly and laughed, "I have no idea!"_

_He laughed and, sitting on the tree stump in front of me, revealed a bottle of clear liquid. I gave him a curious look so he unscrewed the cap and held it out for me to smell. Before he even got it near my face I could recognize the strong scent of Monty's moonshine. I made a face unintentionally and Bellamy gave me a mischievous grin. _

_"Oh come on now, Princess, I thought we were gonna celebrate?" He teased._

_I laughed at the disappointment in his face. "Hey, I didn't say no! It's just a bit strong is all." _

_I smirked at him and he rolled his eyes jokingly. We didn't have any cups so he took the bottle and held it up in the air between us. _

_"Well how about a toast? To Jaha letting me keep my head for least a bit longer?" He brought the bottle to his lips but before he could tilt his head back and drink I stopped him. _

_"That's a pretty shitty toast, Bellamy," taking the bottle from him I continued, "how about, to new beginnings?" And with that I took a long swig and passed the bottle back to Bellamy. _

_"Whatever you say, Princess," he said with wink._

As she tried to further recall, her mind fogged over from the drink. A lot of the specific conversation was lost to her, but she had a sense of some of the night. Clarke had never seen Bellamy so visibly relaxed before. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he could finally let down his walls. His smiles came freely and he was quick to laugh. She would be stunned by it later, but Clarke realized that she actually found him rather charming like this. It was the first time they had ever spoken to each other about things other than the hundred's various dangerous situations. They talked and laughed well into the night. The drink made it easy for them to bond over whatever little things they had in common, and Clarke found herself really enjoying his company. She wracked her brain when all at once another memory hit her and a scene played out in her mind.

_Bellamy was in the middle of a particularly long story when I found myself studying his features. I knew his face from our brief time on Earth together, but it was like I was seeing it, really seeing it, for the first time. I let myself take in the messy mop of hair on his head; dark, dark brown, so dark I had thought it was black, but here in the tent, illuminated only by a soft glow from the fire outside, Clarke could see the rich chocolate and espresso tones in it. My gaze drifted down to his eyes; they were deep green, and though I usually had to struggle to see Bellamy's emotions hidden in their depths, tonight they hid nothing. Instead they gleamed and shone, lit from within by renewed hope mixed with drunken stupor. I watched Bellamy's mouth move as he continued talking. His lips were usually drawn tight, his jaw clenched. Tonight his mouth was stuck in a permanent goofy smile, aimed at me of all people. I watched him move his arms wildly about as he animatedly described some detail of the story. His arms were lean muscle wrapped in sun-kissed skin._

_I shook my head to clear my mind and tried to focus on what Bellamy was saying. He was talking about...something...I stopped paying attention at some point, but it was some story from our days on the Ark. Suddenly he started laughing and I was so caught off guard, I started laughing too. At just about the same instant, we both realized how loud we were being and that it was late and people were sleeping. I drunkenly giggled and reached over to press my finger to Bellamy's lips in an effort to shush him. Bellamy, however stood up, grabbed my hand away from his face, laced his fingers through mine, and pulled me up so I was standing close to him. _

_My eyes instinctively travelled to our hands, confused and curious. When I looked back at his face I found myself lost in Bellamy's gaze. He was staring at me with such hunger in his eyes that my breath caught in my throat. Neither of us moved for what felt like an eternity, but eventually Bellamy made the first move. _

_He closed the distance between us, lips pressing gently to mine. It was so unexpectedly soft that my eyelids fluttered closed as he kissed me. A moment later and he pulled away. Studying my face, searching my eyes, he tried to gauge my reaction. _

_The next thing I knew we were kissing again, only this time there was nothing gentle or soft about it. Before I could register what was happening, I found my fingers tangling in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. At the same time, his hands were clawing at my back, gripping my body tightly to his._

_We fell back onto the bed as our tongues wrestled and caressed one another. Bellamy was lying on top of me, his hands roaming my body. I rolled him over so he was laying back on the bed and I sat up, straddling him. I tore my shirt over my head and he reached up and pulled my face back to his. Soft moans escaped my lips as his mouth left mine and he made his way to my neck, biting and sucking the sensitive skin. His hands went to my back and unhooked my bra, which he tossed to the side. With a hand around my waist he flipped us back over again so he was on top. He kissed me again hard and desperate. I broke away from him just long enough to pull up at the hem of his shirt. He reached down and pulled it off, then quickly met my lips again. His chest on mine set our skin ablaze and our kissing became even more passionate. His left hand behind my head, he used his free hand to caress my breast, sending shivers of sensation through my body and causing me to moan deeper into the kiss. _

_He broke away from my lips again and brought his mouth to my neck, travelling down to my chest. I closed my eyes and tangled my fingers tightly in his hair as he sucked and bit and teased. His hands were strong but his mouth was so gentle. _

_When I realized I didn't want to wait any longer I pushed him away. For a split second he looked unsure but when my hands went to his belt, he quickly understood. We fumbled through getting his pants and off and then mine. I removed his boxer briefs and revealed his impressive erection. As he pulled off my underwear, my body was aching to feel him inside me so I took his manhood and led him to my opening. I was already wet with desire and Bellamy slid inside easily. I grabbed his ass and pulled him closer so he was in as deep as possible and we both cried out in pleasure. His eyes met mine and in the dim light I could see lust. _

_As we began our rhythmic movements, he slid a hand down the side of my body, grabbing at my ass. I raised my leg and wrapped it around his waist. He brought his lips back to mine and we kissed again as we moved together. When he moved to bite my neck again I moaned into his ear and dug my nails into his back, making him roar even louder in response. I was getting closer and closer to the moment of release and I could tell Bellamy was too. I brought my leg up from his waist to his shoulder, giving him an amazing new angle and giving myself more friction on my throbbing clit. I begged him not to stop and he loudly cried out my name. We were both way too loud at this point but were too drunk and close to orgasm to care. All at once I felt the familiar build-up reach its peak and explode, sending waves of pleasure coursing through my body. Bellamy, encouraged by my euphoric cries, came a moment later. He sighed deep and low into my ear as I ran my fingers through his hair. He slowed his movements to a stop and we lay there together, panting to catch our breath. An instant later Bellamy removed himself from me and rolled over to lay beside me on his back. We both laid there, naked and staring up at the roof of tent, still struggling to breathe normally. I closed my eyes. _

_I felt Bellamy's arm reach over my waist. I turned my head and opened my eyes. His face was mere inches from mine and his eyes were searching. Bellamy spoke before I could say anything. _

_"We'll talk in the morning?" _

_I smiled and exhaled a breath I hadn't known I was holding. In a mixture of relief, sleepiness, drunkenness, and post-orgasm bliss, I nodded and rolled over to my side towards his body. He reached down past our feet and grabbed a blanket that had been pushed away during the tumble. He pulled it over the two of us and laid his head back down next to mine. Wrapping his arm back around me, he kissed me gently on the top of my head. My eyes fluttered open and I brought a hand to the back of his head. I brought his lips to mine and kissed him twice. Smiling, I closed my eyes again._

The memory ended and Clarke lay motionless, frozen, unable to even breathe. Her eyes were open as wide as possible and she was just now starting to recognize the inside of Bellamy's tent from her hazy memories of the previous night. Just then a sound came from behind her. It was then that she glanced down and realized with a start that she was completely naked.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she turned to face Bellamy ever so slowly. She found his arm underneath her head and she shivered at the sensation of his skin against her own. He was still asleep and she couldn't help but admire him in the morning light. He was stretched out, laying on his back with his head turned in her direction. His hair was messy from sleep and...well, everything else from last night. His dark eyelashes looked so long and she wondered how she had never noticed their length before. Suddenly Bellamy rolled over onto his side and threw his arm over her, spooning her. She froze once again. With the utmost care she gently, gently lifted Bellamy's arm off her stomach. She turned away from the sleeping man and started to slide out from under his arm. She had almost escaped from his reach when his arm stiffened in her grasp. Before she could react it snaked around her waist and pulled her tightly to him.

"And where exactly are you going, Princess?".


End file.
